


Exercising love

by Mia_tae



Series: MCYT prompt series [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artists, Body Paint, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gyms, Hurt/Comfort, More tags to be added, Slow Burn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_tae/pseuds/Mia_tae
Summary: George is a world renowned painter who’s never seen a gym in his life and lives off takeaways.Dream is a top class personal fitness trainer who lives in the gym.Wilbur is a concerned manager who signs George up with Dream without telling him.Shit goes down.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT prompt series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193462
Kudos: 16





	Exercising love

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s see where this goes

Exhausted and tired, George sighed and grabbed the slice of cold pizza on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch, a groan escaping his lips as his body ached painfully as it finally relaxed.

He had finally submitted his pieces for the gallery that he’d been working on for weeks and now he had plenty of holiday waiting before him.

“George? Are you listening to me?” Wilbur questioned with irritation, Skipping over the clothes littered across the floor, and towards George.

George’s eyes shifted up, and smiled sweetly at his unnecessarily tall British friend.

“Of course.” 

Wilbur gave George a panning look.

“I’m being serious George. You live in a pigsty, living off trashy takeaway food.” Wilbur scolded, “you’d think a world renowned artist would have more taste.” Wilbur muttered the last part, but to no avail George heard the accusation and glared at the taller man who rolled his eyes at his friends response.

“It’s true.” Wilbur stated.

George rolled his eyes before feigning ignorance as he grabbed another slice of pizza.

“Just because you moved to America doesn’t mean you have to pick up their gluttonous habits.” Wilbur sighed, eyes carefully watching the short brit who was eyeing the last slice of pizza.

George glanced at Wilbur with a quirked eyebrow, “You stereotyping?” 

“George-“ Wilbur turned to around to pick the paper bag full of fruits he had picked up on the way and turned to present them to George but halted and dropped the bag back into its place.

“Yeah, no.” Wilbur hissed, grabbing the shorter brits thin wrist.

George frowned and glaring up at Wilbur who responded with the same mocking sweet smile before pushing George’s arm away from the greasy pizza box. He picked up the box ignoring George’s protest.

“I’ve booked you in with a top class personal fitness guy.” Wilbur informed as he threw the pizza in the trash.

“What?” George whined, throwing himself onto the couch, completely annoyed and wanting to deck Wilbur across the face.

Wilbur blankly stared at the short brit. Was he really twenty four? 

“I give my pieces in all in time, what else do you want from me?” George complained, shoving his face into the arm of the couch, as if it would block out Wilbur.

“I’m saying this as a friend George. Not a manager.” Wilbur sighed, squatting down next to the brit.

“I’m not going.” George’s muffled voice replied.

Wilbur ruffled George’s fluffy hair, feeling amused when George quickly stiffened and shook off his hand with a glare.

“No, George, you are. Dream is literally one of the best in this state. I paid a hefty amount.” Wilbur added.

George blinked, “what kind of name is Dream?” He panned.

Wilbur shrugged.

“Sounds like a scammer to me.” George replied bitterly.

“Drram? Is it supposed to irony? I’ll give you the body of your dreams.” George continued with the mocking.

Wilbur stood up, not looking impressed at all, picked up his jacket and walked away.

“Your first appointment is tomorrow. I’ve emailed the details.” Wilbur stated over his shoulder, leaving before he could hear the shorter brit snap and pop off.

George glared at the bow shut door intensely, before sighing.

He turned on his back and picked up his phone, quickly swiping to his emails and looking at the details.

“Dream...” George trailed off, as he glanced at the profile linked in the email.

“Great, Wilbur sent me to the shiftiest looking guy possible.” George panned as he realised the man didn’t even have a profile picture.

George sighed, throwing his phone onto the couch somewhere before sinking into it, ready to sleep off the evening.

/

Am I really doing this, George thought as he picked up his gym bag from the back of his car, slamming it closed and locking it.

George glanced up at the freaskily tall and sleek looking gym.

At least it was pretty obvious this was probably a gym which hosted top class personal fitness people.

George inhaled. Maybe this could turn out good.

George had heard physical exercise was a good way to get sexual frustrations out and George wasn’t going to get laid anytime soon so this could be good.

This could be good, George repeated like a mantra in his head as he approached the gym.

This could be good.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think of this AU?


End file.
